Protective Custody
by tenner
Summary: Having joined Torchwood, Peter Vincent, vampire hunter, has a lot to learn. Jack has a lot to teach. But Peter isn't the only one who learns something, much to Jack's surprise. JackXPeter
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jack Harkness frowned in disapproval as Peter Vincent downed yet another glass of Midori. "You drink too much," he said.

"Yeah, I do," Peter grinned cheekily and poured another glass. Little bastard. He knew he was cute. "But you'll put up with it because you fancy me."

Jack said nothing. He gave Peter his patented Jack Harkness smile. "So, you think it over yet? You gonna come to work for me?"

"You think I'm going to say yes without checking you out first?"

"You checked me out pretty thoroughly last night in bed," Jack grinned. "Didn't hear you complaining."

"I didn't hear you complaining either," Peter countered.

"Oh, it gets better. Believe me, it gets much better. Once you've learned a little more. You're good…for someone who hasn't had many men."

"How—how did you know?"

"Trust me, I've had plenty of experience with both sexes…and then some."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You don't honestly think I learned all that from just fucking humans, do you? I told you, I hunt aliens. Fucked more than a few as well."

"You fuck aliens?"

"Did I stutter? Still, you're a natural for a guy that's practically a virgin where men are concerned."

"You fuck aliens."

"Is that so hard to believe for a guy who impales vampires?" Jack said. "Speaking of impaling," Jack grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down onto his lap. "Care for seconds? You do have the cutest, most fucksome little ass."

Peter squirmed out of his grip. "And if you want it, maybe you should do something to deserve it."

"Like what?"

"Show me where you work," Peter replied.

"Work for me," Jack said. "I can protect you."

"I think I can protect myself."

"Really? Because you were being stalked last night."

Peter gave a sharp intake of breath.

Jack chuckled. "And you didn't know," Jack said. "You didn't know because you drink too much. Still want to play hard to get?"

"Fuck," Peter said. He weighed his options. He believed Jack when he said he could protect him. Because as much as he liked Jack, there was something just under that charming exterior that said he could be a very dangerous man. But not to him. Not to Peter. Still… "I dunno," he said and took another drink.

"Tell you what," he said. "Come with me to Cardiff. For you, I'll let you have a little look-see around. Then you can make up your mind."

* * *

><p>Peter looked up and gawked. "So…this is the Hub?"<p>

"Home, sweet home," Jack said. "Gwen, Ianto, meet Peter Vincent. He might just wind up as a new team member."

A loud screech caught Peter's attention. He looked up. "Bloody hell!"

"That's our pteredactyl, Myfanwy. Sort of our guard dog, you could say. Actually she's a pteranodon. Fell through the rift. Ianto and I took her in. I think she's kinda cute. Wanna see an alien? Right this way. We call them weevils."

* * *

><p>Too much. It was all too much, and Peter needed a drink.<p>

"So," Jack said cheerfully. "You want to sign up?"

"I don't know. Can we talk it over with a drink?" Peter said, running his hand through his hair.

"I said you drink too much," Jack said.

"That's none of your fucking business," Peter snapped.

"Are you signing up or not?" Jack said. Charming Jack was no longer there. This was another Jack. This was a Jack that meant business. One that was used to being listened to. Peter wavered for a minute, and then…

"Fuck this, take me home."

"No."

"What? You can't keep me here!"

"This is Torchwood. I told you we answer to no one. I also told you you're being stalked. You can sign up, or I can take you into protective custody. Either way, I'm not letting those fucking bloodsuckers make a meal of you."

"Fuck off," Peter said.

Jack stood, walked calmly to his office door and closed it, then drew the blinds. He went to Peter and grabbed his wrist, yanked him up, and before Peter could so much as say 'fuck' he was across Jack's knee. Jack's hand crashed down on his leather-clad buttocks a number of times as Peter cursed. He struggled, but Jack was stronger and had apparently had a lot of experience with this. He felt Jack rubbing his ass almost soothingly.

"You have a hard-on," Jack said. Peter couldn't see his face but he could hear it…he could actually hear Jack's smirk. "You like it." Jack added. His palm came down a dozen more times.

He couldn't deny it. He _did _like it. But he didn't like being dominated! Did he? He squirmed. Jack tightened his hold.

"Ah ah!" Jack admonished. "That was very naughty of you, trying to get away like that."

Jack's hand came down an uncounted number of times more before stroking Peter's burning buttocks lovingly. He squirmed again, but this time his traitorous body wasn't trying to escape, but rubbing his hardness against Jack's muscular thigh.

"Just as I thought," Jack said softly. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. You practically have it written all over you, you know. The tight black leather, the guyliner, that fuck-me-until-I-cry wiggle when you walk. And that sexy, dirty mouth of yours. Inside you're just a naughty little boy who wants Daddy to make him behave, aren't you?"

He sat Peter up in his lap. Piercing blue eyes captured Peter's mind, his libido. Jack's large, warm hand cupped Peter's aching hardness. "What are you doing to me?" he whimpered.

"Showing you who you really are," Jack said. "Now tell me what you want."

"Oh, god," Peter heard himself say. "Fuck me. Fuck me, Jack."

"Strip." Jack commanded. "No, scratch that." Jack stood, still holding Peter. He carried him to his desk, sat him on the edge and swept everything unfortunate enough to be in the way crashing onto the floor. He pulled Peter close and kissed him possessively, firmly, as though claiming him. Maybe that's just what he was doing, and god help him but Peter wanted exactly that. Jack undressed him, laid him on his back on the desk and undid his own trousers. He produced a tube from his pocket, slicked up his fingers, working them into Peter's opening.

Peter found himself responding, not against his will, but definitely without it, as if he had no choice in the matter. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he just didn't want to have to choose. Maybe he wanted Jack to choose.

Jack lifted his legs and leaned over him, draping his legs over Jack's shoulders. He slid inside Peter seamlessly, filling him smoothly, painlessly and completely. Peter heard himself groaning with pleasure as Jack began to move in and out.

"Oh, god, Jack, fuck me, fuck me hard!" he whimpered.

He was so close, so very close…and then Jack stopped. "So are you joining, or do I take you into protective custody?" Jack asked.

"Either! Both! I don't care!"

"Are you saying you're mine?"

"Fuck! Yes! I'm yours," Peter whimpered. And he found he meant it. "I'll be yours, just don't stop, don't ever stop," he whimpered.

"That's a good boy," Jack said gently. And slowly, so slowly, he fucked Peter until he was a sweating puddle of willingness on the verge of coming. And then he stopped again.

Somehow, Peter knew what Jack wanted. He didn't hold back. "Please," he begged. "Please, let me come. Come in me, Jack. Come in me, make me yours."

Jack grabbed his ass and pounded into him and Peter came without Jack so much as touching his cock. Jack collapsed on top of him, cuddled him; kissed him. And Peter found himself clinging to Jack as if he were the only thing solid in the world. Maybe he was. Jack brushed his fingers tenderly under Peter's eyes and he realized suddenly he had been weeping. Jack helped him up. Sat on the desk. Pulled Peter onto his lap, kissing his cheeks and his lips tenderly.

"We'll take good care of you," he said, kissing the top of his head. "I promise, we'll take good care of you. Welcome to Torchwood, Peter Vincent."


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was at the conference room table where Jack had told him to wait. It was, Jack had said, time for him to get to know everyone a little better. He would have squirmed in his seat but his arse still stung and burned from his recent spanking, never mind the fact that Jack had breached him with his considerable fucking _log _of a cock. He was about to sit at a conference with two people he'd only just met. He was sure he not only smelled freshly and thoroughly fucked but looked it as well. He wanted a shower before the meeting, but a stern glance from Jack (albeit one tempered with a small smile) shut that option right the fuck down.

He was sure as shit Jack had decided this for two reasons: (1) He wanted Peter to internalize the message that he was now the property of one Captain Jack Harkness. (2) He wanted everyone else to understand that he had been marked as well. Perhaps it was even a form of boasting, of saying 'look at my new toy! Vegas magician Peter Vincent, vampire hunter!' Whatever. Peter just wanted a bath. On the tail of that thought, however, came a thrill at being dominated. Still, a bath would be nice, and he didn't relish the thought of others seeing his role as sub, however the degree.

"I know what you're thinking," Jack assured. "Forget about it. They'll have figured it out by now. Besides, they'd better get used to it."

Which meant, of course, that he could expect to be laid on a regular basis—and in the Hub, probably any given time Jack got a whim. The idea filled him with both embarrassment and anticipation. And somehow the embarrassment sharpened the anticipation.

The woman and the man entered, Jack lagging behind in that way of a man accustomed to authority. The first two took their seats as Jack strolled in behind Peter's chair. He paused, pulled Peter's chair back and to the vampire hunter's surprise, Jack pulled him up by the upper arm, leading him to the head of the table and, taking his seat, pulled Peter down into his lap.

The man smiled sympathetically. "Ianto Jones, if you remember. Embarrassing, I know, believe me. Jack just wants you to get used to accepting attention in front of us. I can see it's going to be tougher for you than it was for me."

"In fairness," Jack added, "It was a more slow, gradual thing with Ianto and me. This is more sudden. Believe it or not, for me as well as you. You caught me by surprise, Peter Vincent, in every way. But I knew right from the start I wanted you on my team." And between the lines, Peter heard it: _…and I wanted you in my bed, too._

The woman smiled, her expression somewhere between amusement and indulgence. "You're in training now in every sense of the word. Just so you know, when you meet my husband it'll be the same. You're the baby of the family, now. I don't know whether to envy or pity you."

"You'll get used to it," Ianto said, mischief in his eyes. "And believe it or not you'll have a lot of fun while you do."

"Now, don't overwhelm him," admonished Jack, patting Peter's bum gently. "As you know from my notes he isn't just a pretty face. He's quite an asset to Torchwood, more or less one of a kind. If a prospect is pretty it doesn't hurt, but you know my standards."

"That means you're brilliant. Not just brilliant," Ianto said, "but incredibly brilliant."

"And able to handle the most amazing and unbelievable things," added Gwen.

"Which brings me to a point," Jack said. "You've got a lot to learn to deal with. You have to accept the fact that your boss isn't exactly a run of the mill kind of guy. For one thing what you smell on me isn't aftershave. It's pheromones. Mine are particularly potent for this point in history. The reason for this is I'm not exactly a native. I'm from the future. Specifically the 51st century."

Too much. Again, too much. Peter tried to get up, but Jack tightened an arm around him, forcing Peter to remain sitting in Jack's lap. "If this is a joke it isn't fucking funny," he said angrily.

"Now, see, that's why I'm holding onto you. It's all a bit of a shock and I figured you'd react like this. No joke, I promise," Jack said. "Now, settle down and listen up. That's not all. Due to a freakish…accident, I can't stay dead."

Again, Peter struggled to get up, and again Jack held him close, tighter than before. "You fucking crazy bunch of loonies," he growled. He continued to struggle.

"Easy, now," Jack said soothingly, as if gentling some half-wild thing. His large, warm hands held Peter close in a firm but gentle grip. "Hush, now, settle down." Jack's voice was soft, low and soothing, and Peter felt his muscles loosening up, relaxing as he felt himself calming. His mind reeled. Why was he reacting this way when he should have been fighting mad? "There, now," Jack soothed, caressing Peter's face tenderly with his knuckles. "It's got to be upsetting, I know. You're high-strung. Temperamental. Just trust us, Peter. We're here to get you through the tough part," Jack said with a smile capable of toppling empires.

"What the fuck are you doing to me?" Peter said, his voice sounding strange, almost child-like in his own ears.

As before, Jack's answer was the same. "Showing you who you really are," he said. But this time his tone was gentle, if authoritative. "Team," Jack added, now addressing the rest. "You're to help me train him. He won't be taking on just vampires. But for now Peter is jet-lagged and tired and has had a lot to take in. Go ahead and knock off early. I'll have the tools of his trade and personal effects shipped in a few days, I'm sure UNIT will do that for us what with the increase of bloodsucker activity. We all will have a long day tomorrow. Peter will be teaching us his methods and showing us his research. And I have to make him understand the truth about me, that I wasn't lying or jerking his chain. Go home. And Gwen? Bring Rhys tomorrow. He should meet our new boy. You'll like Rhys, Peter. He's a nice guy. And he makes a hell of a mate, loyal to the bone. He'll tease you a little but that's expected around here."

"Right, then," Ianto said. "Brilliant, an afternoon off! Glad to meet you, Peter," Ianto said. He rose, went to where Jack and Peter sat and patted Peter's shoulder.

"And from me as well," Gwen said, following suite. "Rhys is going to get such a kick out of meeting you, Peter," Gwen smiled. She rose and, stepping over to where Peter was still firmly sat in his new lover's lap; she gave him a peck on he cheek. "See you tomorrow, Magic Man!" She bent close again. "Just so you know, Jack's really concerned. This isn't an excuse to get us out of the way." She gave Peter a wink and giggled as he felt blood rush to his face in a fierce blush.

Ianto paused at the door. "And Jack," he said. "Take it easy on him, yeah? As you say, he's the baby of the family now. We get it that he's your lover. No need to embarrass him about it. You know Gwen. You know how protective she can be. She'll hand you your arse if you treat him badly."

"That she will," Gwen added. "The baby of the family means the baby of the whole family, not just Captain Jack Harkness. So you might want to tone it down a bit."

Jack chuckled as they left the Hub. "Well, it looks like they've taken to you I'd say."

Peter glared at Jack. He waited until Ianto and Gwen had left before he spoke. "Are you done humiliating me yet?" he spat.

"Now, now, that wasn't about humiliating you. Told you, you're the baby of the family and you're under not just my wing, but also everyone else's. I needed them to see how important to me you are." He guided Peter to his feet and slipped an arm around his shoulders, leading him down into the main Hub. They stopped in front of a huge column-like structure with water running down its sides. Jack waved a hand at it. "This," he said, "is the rift manipulator. It can literally open time and space. Rule number one: _never _fuck with it. Not under any circumstances."

"You're asking me to believe—"

"No, I'm telling you the facts. Facts that could save your life. That could keep this world from being destroyed. Open the rift and time can be altered. Things can come through that have no business coming through. So no messing with the rift manipulator. If you doubt me we have records. I can prove it. Won't take long until you see I'm not pulling your leg, though. Peter, this is deadly serious. You've got to learn to trust me. You're going to be quite an asset to our little family, and I think with time you'll learn to value every one of us. Now, let's have you take a look at some of our archival footage. That should help you understand I'm not bullshitting you."

Jack brought up videos for Peter to watch. He had seen the weevils firsthand. But the footage showed so much more: creatures called Blowfish, aliens with sword-like structures that slid out of their arms to become deadly weapons, shape-shifting Nostrovites, gaseous creatures capable of possessing human beings, gigantic demons and more.

The Jack brought up a video with various clips of him being killed only to come back to life.

By the time he'd seen it all he felt nearly numb. The worst of it was seeing Jack being killed. He didn't realize until Jack thumbed tears from his cheeks that he had been crying.

Peter looked at Jack long and hard. "How did that happen?"

"Long story. It happened by accident, just like I wound up coming to earth in the wrong century. I was…looking for someone. He's called the Doctor. He's an alien, from the planet Gallifrey. And he's a Time Lord. Travels through time and space, and he's saved this world and so many others so many times. He's very dear to me. Maybe you'll meet him some day."

"He must be something special," said Peter. His voice sounded a bit petty in his own ears. Was he jealous?

"Little something you should be aware of with the Doctor," Jack added. "People either seem to love him or hate him. Usually it's love. So when you meet him, be careful. He can be a heart-breaker. He doesn't mean to do it; it's just him being him."

Something in Jack's voice caught Peter's attention then. Was Jack being a bit, well, possessive of Peter? Sure sounded that way. He turned to face the bigger man. "You scared he's going to charm me away from you?" Peter teased.

Jack frowned then. "You might charm each other away from me," he said grimly. "The Doctor isn't really mine, much as I'd like him to be. I don't think he ever will be. He belongs to the universe and to himself. But you…"

Jack's face lost that stern look. Was that an expression of tenderness there now? Was Jack trying to say "you could belong to me"? Peter didn't have half a second to mull this over before Jack gathered him close with one arm, tipped Peter's face up with the fingers of his free hand and kissed him. Kissed him long and slow and tenderly.

And Jesus could that man kiss! Jack, in the short time they had known each other, had kissed Peter many ways, almost always demandingly, possessively, as if he meant to claim Peter through force of personality. But this kiss?

It was slow and gentle, almost pleading. It was a kiss that asked the question 'will you be mine?' It took Peter's breath away, made his head spin and his heart thunder, made the kiss he returned an answer to the question: 'Yes, I'll be yours'.

And to Peter's surprise, he meant it. When the kiss broke Peter grinned cheekily at Jack. "That makes a change from last time," he said, still grinning.

"I'd like to show you some more changes from last time," Jack answered. He brushed Peter's cheek with the back of his fingers, smiling gently. "And not on my desk. In my bed."

"Your apartment close by?"

"I have a little room here," Jack said. "Single bed. I like to keep my lovers close to me."

"I can live with that," Peter replied, his voice sounding tremulous in his own ears."

Jack gave him a mischievous grin and hefted Peter over one shoulder. Peter found himself laughing at Jack's cave-man tactic. He let himself dangle over Jack's broad shoulder and be carried back to Jack's office. Jack plunked him down on his desk and opened what appeared to be a manhole. Before he could get a smartass remark out Jack hefted him over a shoulder again and descended a ladder with Peter still dangling over one shoulder. He eased Peter onto a narrow bed, then joined him there on all fours like a wolf about to claim his prey.

But this time it was different. Yes, it was true Jack still took the dominant role, but this time it was with a firm gentleness. His kisses weren't just dominant; they were also needful.

He didn't allow Peter to undress. Instead he slowly, teasingly pealed away Peter's clothing piece by piece. He kissed and stroked the newly bared skin until Peter lay naked and trembling with anticipation. Jack's eyes never left Peter as he slowly undressed himself, drinking in the sight of Peter watching him as he revealed more and more of his muscular form to this lissome, fevered man-child laying in his bed, awaiting his lover's patience.

Jack eased himself onto the bed and gently pulled Peter close, letting his lips linger a bit before covering Peters eager mouth. He turned Peter face down and kissed a light trail along Peter's spine until he reached Peter's still pink and tender bottom, stroking and kissing his buttocks. A giggle escaped Peter. Jack gave one buttock a tiny nip.

"Let Uncle Jack kiss it all better," he teased.

Peter began to squirm with arousal. Jack held him still, pinned to the narrow mattress with his greater weight and strength.

Peter moaned and pushed his bottom up to meet Jack's exploring, hungry mouth. Jack responded by rolling Peter over on his back and kissing him deeply and slowly, running his tongue around in Peter's mouth as though committing every detail to memory. He kissed his way down Peter's throat to his nipples, navel and beyond, slowly easing Peter's cock into his mouth, taking him all the way…and began to swallow. Jack cupped Peter's ass in those big, warm, strong hands as Peter's back arched and he cried out as Jack greedily swallowed mouthfuls of Peter's juices. He lay quivering and gasping as Jack continued to lick and suck Peter into arousal again, this time slipping a saliva-slicked finger inside Peter's ass. He pushed Peter's long legs apart and draped them over his shoulder, then plunged his tongue inside. Again, he cupped Peter's buttocks to better control his lover's squirming.

"Be still, now, babe," Jack said. He reached into a bedside drawer and fetched out a tube, using the lubricant to slick up his lover, sliding in first one finger, then two. Adding yet more lube, he pushed the slippery substance deep into Peter's opening before covering his own cock with it.

Jack seated himself between Peter's legs. Slowly, gently, he slipped inside as Peter locked his legs around Jack's middle. And it was…

That first night in Peter's suit in Vegas, that had been gentle, caring and easy. This? This went beyond that. It crossed Peter's mind that when Jack had taken him so roughly after that thorough spanking he had meant for Peter to understand that he was being physically claimed.

But this was being claimed in a very different way. Jack wasn't just entering Peter's body. Oh, no. With tender touches, gentle caresses and slow, soft kisses, he was entering Peter's heart. He slid into Peter in long, slow thrusts, bottoming out until they were flush with one another. Then Jack would move in the smallest but most perfect movements, stimulating every nerve inside Peter until his response became mind-blowingly uncontrollable and Jack would have to forcibly hold him down. Cradling Peter in his arms, he would sooth him with soft little shushing sounds until Peter could lay once more in Jack's arms, gasping and trembling, yet trusting enough to let Jack do as he wished.

Peter heard himself moaning Jack's name like a prayer. His need to come was overwhelming, but each time he was nearly there, Jack would lie still, holding Peter down until he was satisfied that Peter could be made to come at Jack's whim.

It was frustrating beyond belief, being controlled like this. But it was also the most thrilling sex Peter had ever had. When he tried to talk, Jack would stop his mouth with a deep, lingering kiss until Peter lost his ability to speak and could only whimper or moan.

Now Jack increased his speed and power. "You need to come, don't you, baby?" Jack growled.

"Yes, oh God, yes, please!" Peter begged.

"You know what I want to hear, don't you?"

"Yes! I'm yours. I'm yours, just like I said earlier. I'm yours!"

"No, baby," Jack growled again. "You're so sweet. So hot. You love what I do to you. And you make me want to take care of you. You know what I want to hear you say. Deep down inside, you know."

Something in the way Jack's voice cracked a little made Peter look into Jack's eyes. And there it was in those gorgeous blue eyes, bright and dark all at once. And Peter knew. The knowledge shot through him like a bolt of lightning.

Jack wanted to say it…but he couldn't bring himself to until Peter did. And Peter decided without a moment's hesitation to say it. He would say it, because it was true.

He slipped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him down into a kiss that came from somewhere deep inside, somewhere Peter had always believed was missing in himself. He'd been wrong. He'd been so wrong, and it had taken Jack Harkness to show him that place still existed, locked away since childhood, stolen away by the monster that had killed his parents. And now it burst out of him like a long-imprisoned wild thing at last made free. Jack had unlocked that cage, and now the words, the emotions could no longer remain hidden in the dark and cold.

His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I love you," he said, nearly choking on he words. 'Oh, God, I do, I love you, Jack." He trembled now with more than arousal. He felt the tickle of tears slide from the corner of his eyes into the hair of his temples, felt Jack kiss them away before taking his mouth in a kiss salty with his own tears.

"And I love you," Jack said, voice thick with emotion. "Knew I would the moment I laid eyes on you, knew it even more when I saw you for what you are. You're my lost little boy. You need me. You need me in a way no one else ever has. And you want me to take care of you. The drinking, the swearing, that self-destructive life you've led. All along that was you wanting someone to take care of you. And there was no one with enough guts to do it. Is that right?"

Peter nodded, swallowed the lump in his throat. "You can see right through me," he said feeling a smile spread across his face. His arms tightened around Jack's neck as he pulled Jack into another kiss.

And what a kiss it was. He felt Jack pour his heart into it, and mixed with it his desire. If the sex had been mind-blowing before, it now had gone further than that. Jack Harness in lust was incredible. Jack Harkness in lust and love was beyond words. Peter had been masterfully fucked before. But now it was even better.

Jack's thrusts went deep, found places Peter didn't know he even had. And now Jack didn't hold Peter still. He let Peter buck beneath him with a passion Peter had held back his entire life, and Jack met him thrust for thrust. And when Jack sensed Peter was close to coming, this time he didn't stop him. Peter came with a howl worthy of a wild animal, came so hard and so long he couldn't even remember his own name until he heard Jack growling it into his ear.

He lay, weak and gasping beneath Jack. "Love you," he gasped. It suddenly dawned on him that he had never said those words to a lover before. "Love you, Jack Harkness," he said, just to hear himself say it again.

"Love you too, my naughty boy," Jack grinned.

Peter began to realize that Jack wasn't done with him yet. "You still want more?"

"Told you I'm from the 51st century," Jack grinned. "Takes a lot to satisfy us. So I guess you're going to believe it when I say I'm from the 51st century by he time I'm done with you."

Peter chuckled. "You do realize you made me come without even touching my cock," he said.

"You do realize I've made you come like that a few times," Jack countered. "Most guys can't do that. You're one of the lucky few. Not that I'm going to make you come like that every time, I want to make you come every way I can."

"Had a feeling you were going to say that. Oooong!"

"Like that little move, huh?"

"Do it again," Peter gasped.

"Like this?"

"Ouuuugh, yes, yes, like that!"

"Let's see how fast I can make you come," Jack grinned.

Pretty fast, Peter discovered. And apparently Peter made Jack come hard. His arms tightened around Peter like a vice as he pounded into Peter's body, growling as he filled Peter with a flood of hot, powerful spurts until it pooled under Peter's well-fucked ass. "My God, you're talented," Peter gasped.

"And you're so responsive. Hopefully I've got a male nympho on my hands. Only one way to find out. If I'm lucky you'll be able to keep up with me. I wear most of my lovers out."

"Well, before we go any further I want something to eat. And we both smell like ass. Let's have a shower and get something to eat. And then I'm going to have you for desert."

Jack ordered pizza before they shared a shower. He was on his third slice when Peter slipped beneath the table and undid Jack's trousers. As he swallowed the pizza, Peter swallowed Jack. "Oh, fuck," Jack moaned. "Damn but you're good." Peter hadn't had that many men, Jack could tell, but what he lacked in experience he more than made up for in enthusiasm.

Peter paused long enough to say, "I've not done much of this. Hope I'm not too bad at it."

Jack caressed his head. "Tell you the truth, it's kind of a turn on that I get to teach you more about it," he admitted.

Peter chuckled under the table. "You did say I'm in training," he said. "You get to train me to do it just like you like it."

Jack cupped the back of Peter's head and rolled his hips. "Deeper. Yes, like that. Oh that's good on the backstroke, baby. Yes, nice and hard, like that. And I like how you use your tongue around the head." He moaned as Peter took him deeper still and applied pressure with his tongue. "God, yes, you're a quick learner. Nobody learns that well that fast unless they like it."

"Mm hmmph," Peter agreed as best he could with his mouth full. He went deeper still. Which was quite impressive given the length and girth of Jack's cock. He moaned around his mouthful. Jack rolled his hips again, driving his cock deeper. Peter moaned again, obviously enjoying Jack's dominance. Jack pulled Peter's head down, sliding in more deeply than ever, going as far as he dared, not wanting to gag his lover.

Peter responded by bobbing his head faster, taking Jack as deeply as he could, then sucking hard on the backstroke, swirling his tongue around the head. He heard Jack moan and felt the shaft swell and harden even more. Eager for his reward, he went at it with a will to please. Jack grasped his head in both hands. His hips lifted in the chair and Peter felt the first hot splash in his mouth. It fed his greed, and he sucked harder and deeper, Jack's cry of pleasure heightening his own. He held Jack's member in his mouth until he had swallowed the last drop.

Jack pulled him up from under the table and into his lap. He kissed Peter passionately, sliding his palm down to cup Peter's crotch. Peter had a raging hard-on. "My naughty boy loved that, yeah?" he asked.

"Your naughty boy loves it all," Peter said saucily. "So much," he added, squirming free and standing up, "That I'm going to make you chase me if you want to fuck me. I'm going to be so naughty that you're going to have to catch me and spank me. And then you're going to have to carry me to your room and fuck me until I'm too tired to be a bad boy." He rolled up a paper napkin and lobbed it at Jack's head, then took off running.

Jack grinned.

Peter was going to make one hell of a team member.

Especially because he needed a lot of training. Training and discipline.


End file.
